


The Fallen Robin

by Jojodoge



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne-centric, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojodoge/pseuds/Jojodoge
Summary: Tim cradled Damian's lifeless body, Jon standing in shock at his former friend and mentor, as Tim contacted Oracle. 'Robin has fallen,' Tim croaked shakily into the earpiece, trying to hold in the sobs that crawled up his throat, 'I repeat, Robin has fallen.'





	1. Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first Batfam fic, so please go easy on me since all the characters are a bit OOC.  
> This is also my first fic on ao3, so I might need to make some adjustments later on.
> 
> Suicidal themes are for chapter 2.
> 
> Updated every week.

‘You killed Dick!’ 

 

Drake lunged for Damian, a look of pure anger on his face. Damian swiftly sidestepped, still staring at Dick’s body in disbelief. It was so still, so cold, so  _ wrong _ seeing a once energetic mentor lying dead. 

 

They had transported the body into the Batcave and Damian was forced to reveal the details of what happened out there that night.

 

It was all Damian’s fault.

 

The Nightwing suit that Grayson had worn last night was compromised- Robin had let an enemy harm Nightwing. Although he knew this, he had forced Grayson to come on patrol with him because he couldn’t wait  _ one bloody night.  _

One could have said it was fate that led to a bullet being fired exactly at Nightwing’s suits weak point.

Drake was now held back by Batman, struggling against his tight grip with a wild look in his eyes.

 

‘It’s all your fault! You killed him!  _ YOU  _ FUCKING KILLED HIM!’

 

Damian stared emotionless at Grayson’s still body, as Drake heaved for breath.

 

For once, he was right. 

Drake was right.

Damian  _ did _ kill Grayson.

  
  



	2. A Troubled Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian sets out to complete his initially assigned mission: to eliminate the Batman. However, overcome by guilt he begins to doubt himself.
> 
> Warning: Suicidal Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you to everyone who read my story. This story does contain suicidal elements so please be cautious if it might affect you.  
> I'll try to finish the last chapter by next week, but with the amount of work I have, I might not be able to.  
> Enjoy!

It was past midnight when the door creaked open in Bruce Wayne’s room. The billionaire was on break from patrol and was sleeping in bed, vulnerable. A small figure appeared at the doorway, casting a long shadow into the room. For a child specially trained in stealth, he was being quite noticeable. More so considering what his mission was. Then again, maybe that was exactly what the boy had in mind as he approached the sleeping figure. To be noticed, so that he wouldn’t have to commit such a heinous crime.

 

Damian Wayne stood next to the bed, his katana trembling in his clenched hands. 

 

He was here to complete his mission: to kill Batman.

To kill Bruce Wayne.

_ His own father.  _

 

It was meant to be simple. Befriend his father, the butler and his wards, and eliminate the Batman. All it took was a simple slash across the throat or a stab through the heart. After all, that was what he was trained for his entire life: to kill.

 

What the al Ghul’s didn’t realise was that Damian was still a child. And children tend to bond and form an emotional attachment to those around them. 

So having to kill someone when they were so close to you… your own f**king blood father…

 

Damian fell to his knees, his katana still trembling in his hands. It was easier to kill when you didn’t know who they were. You didn’t know if they had a family, if they had been guilty or innocent throughout their lives…

 

It also didn’t seem right, considering that Drake still blamed him for Grayson’s death. Another reason why he couldn’t kill his father. It didn’t seem fair to take their father away when he just took away their brother.

 

Damian was still on his knees his body wracking with silent sobs. He had no tears left to cry- lost them all during assassin training. He was so conflicted, so confused so- 

 

Then a thought struck Damian. 

 

A mission could only be carried out by someone competent. After all, their target was THE Batman.    
And Damian was the only one competent to eliminate his father.

So if the only one competent was terminated...

 

Damian was familiar with the Japanese concept of Seppuku, a ritual suicide that the Samurais practised. It was mostly carried out as an act of honour, dying voluntarily by your own hands. However it was also a capital punishment reserved for samurai who had brought shame onto themselves.

Damian had failed not only himself but his family. He was weak -  _ so, so weak _ \- he couldn’t even carry out a simple task. He was a failure.

Damian stared at his own katana and studied his blade. It had been a great servant throughout his life. Now he had one last job for it.

His eyes blank, he turned the blade around and held it out in front of him, the blade pointing at his stomach. He felt a tear prick his eye, which was impossible.

 

Demons didn’t cry.

 

Damian finally decided to return to where he belonged.

 

Destination: Hell.

 

_ ‘I… apologise for ruining your lives. I am sorry, Drake. I am sorry Pennyworth. Sorry Grayson. I’m sorry father.’ _

 

With that, he thrust his sword towards his stomach.

 

A pair of warm callous hands stopped him. Damian looked up and found himself focusing into his father’s concerned but unwavering eyes. Sitting on the side of his bed, Bruce gently removed the katana from his son’s clenched fists and placed it on his bed. He got down to his knees, his hands now on Damian’s shoulders. Damian looked at his father, his vision clouded by his tears. He was so confused, so conflicted, so anxious…

 

A sob escaped from his lips. Then another. Before he knew it, he was sobbing, tears escaping his eyes. Damian thought he had lost all of them during training.

 

Bruce brought Damian into his arm for an embrace. Damian knew it was stupid but he felt so safe in his strong arms. 

‘I- I understand Damian.’ Bruce whispered. 

Damian buried his face into his father’s shoulder. 

 

‘ _ No. No, he doesn’t.’  _

 

_ ‘Nobody does.’ _

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! 
> 
> So sorry for the long wait, I just couldn't think of any ideas for this story and heaps for others.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

It had been about a month since Grayson’s death when Jon (aka Superboy) came over to Wayne Manor. Superman and Batman were away on League business, leaving Alfred and Tim to look after the boys.

Night had soon settled in, and it was time for patrol for the bat family. Red Robin and Robin were accompanied by Superboy as they swung through the buildings, looking for trouble. Since it was Gotham, it didn’t take that long.  
‘This is Oracle. There’s a shipment of M16’s and C4’s coming in at Gotham Pier. Suspected weapons deal at the same location in 10 minutes.’  
‘Copy that, ETA 6 minutes.’ Red Robin fired his grappling hook, with Robin following suit. Superboy flew alongside Robin, amazed at everything.  
‘Do you guys always swing around like this? You guys are like, I dunno, Gotham’s Spidermen!’  
‘-TT- Don’t compare us to that high schooler with self-obsessions with rejection, inadequacy, and loneliness.’ Pause. ‘Huh, that actually sounds like Drake.’

True to his word, they arrived at the port in 6 minutes. Standing on top of a shipping container, Red Robin surveyed the area with his binoculars. A small group of masked men stood guard as the others unloaded the weapons. 

“Okay so we need a plan of attack. Superboy will distract, since he’s bulletproof now, Robin, you’ll- Robin!” 

Robin was nowhere to be seen- only his voice could be heard through the comms.  
“I have a plan: Attack.”

Three birdarangs flew through the air, knocking out the sentries. Robin dropped down on top of the weapons container, three birdarangs in each hand. 

Red Robin gripped his bo staff and leapt into action, with Superboy following suit. The gunmen stood no chance.

***

“Robin!”

Damian rolled his eyes before turning to Tim, glaring daggers at his direction. Tim seemed unfazed, however, giving Damian an angered and disapproving look.

“What are you doing? You just left your entire left flank opened! And don’t give me the usual ‘Oh, I’m heir to the demon and the bat and have been trained from birth’ crap ‘cause you know I won’t buy it.”

“-TT- You sound just like father.”

“I need you to stop being reckless. You’re endangering and yourself! Who knows what could’ve happened…”

Tim continued to lecture Damian, who angrily hurled insults back at him. Jon watched anxiously, unsure if he should break up the argument.

All three of them didn’t notice one of the armed thugs gaining consciousness. A freight train rushed by not too far from the trio, covering the small click as the criminal reached for his sidearm. Superboy’s hearing was still developing, and the freight train didn’t help either. The gun was pointed at Red Robin. The gun slowly steadied. It took careful aim. Finger tightening on the trigger.  
BANG! BANG! BANG!

The freight train passed, and all remained silent.

 

“...Robin?!”

Red Robin stared in shock as Damian collapsed in front of him. Superboy quickly overcame his shock and swiftly punched the living daylights out of the criminal. Tim rushed to Damian’s side and quickly assessed his injuries. Tim’s eyes widened, noticing three bleeding holes on his torso. 

Nightwing’s wasn’t the only compromised suit.

“So...Stupid…” Damian wheezed, though Tim wasn’t sure who it was directed at.

Jon flew back to Damian’s side, panic setting in.  
“Is he- Ohmagoshhe’sgonnadieitsallmyfaultohmagosh-” Jon rambled, his hands grabbing his hair in fists. Then he stopped. “We can still save him, right?”

Tim shook his head; he knew it was too late. The nearest hospital was 20 minutes away, Superboy’s powers were still fluctuating and Batman was off world. 

Damian’s trembling hand made it towards Tim’s and gripped it. Tim turned to see Damian pleading to him, his eyes begging. 

“Don’t let...Grandfather...my body...please...” he wheezed.

Tim’s heart wrenched.

“I… I won’t let him. Ever. ” 

Damian turned to Jon, trying to form a smile. “Don’t… do anything… stupid…”  
Jon returned a sad smile and nodded, rubbing his eyes furiously with the back of his hand.

“Tell Penny-one...look after my pets…”

Damian faced the sky, the stars sparkling as though it was welcoming one of their own. 

_“Grayson…”_

Tears slipped from Tim’s eyes as Damian shuddered with an exhale, his green eyes now dull and unmoving. Tim cradled Damian's lifeless body, Jon standing in shock at his former friend and mentor, as Tim contacted Oracle. 

'Robin has fallen,' Tim croaked shakily into the earpiece, trying to hold in the sobs that crawled up his throat, 

**'I repeat, Robin has fallen.'**


End file.
